Daddy Long Legs
by southeast exo
Summary: Because Love never choose where is gonna be falling! It's just about Baekhyun who love her older broter. CHANBAEK/GS/PEDHOPILE.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Long Legs

Summary

Diusianya yang ke dua bulan, Byun Baekhyun di adopsi oleh seorang janda beranak satu yang merasa kesepian semenjak mendiang suaminya meninggalkanya dan sang anak yang sibuk berkuliah. Nayoung sangat menginginkan Chanyeol -sang anak- dan Baekhyun dekat bagai saudara kandung. Tetapi cinta diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyebabkan semuanya kacau. Because Love never choose where is gonna be falling. Bad summary but not for bad story.

Disclaimer

The story is mine, but the character is belong to God, their parents and their agency. I just want to borrow their name ^^

Cast

Park Chanyeol (35 years old)

Byun Baekhyun (15 years old)

Kim Yejin (28 years old)

Lee Nayoung (55 years old)

Add automatically when needed!

Warn!

Mature contained,! under 17 years old? better go away! OOC! And Pedophile!

Daddy Long Legs

By

Hhluvv

Happy reading

Seperti biasa Chanyeol dan ibunya -Lee Nayoung- setiap pagi menyantap sarapan pagi dengan khidmat dan sesekali berbincang.

"Chanyeol-ah" sang Ibu memulai

"Hemm Umma" jawab dengan gumaman

"Umma, ingin mengadopsi seorang bayi bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol melatakkan sumpit dan menatapnya serius.

"Semenjak Appamu meninggal dan kau sibuk kuliah Umma merasa kesepian Chanyeol-ah Umma merindukan saat-saat menggendong bayi, Umma hanya di temani bibi Gong disini. Umma ingin meminta persetujuanmu" Chanyeol mengela nafas lalu tersenyum tangan besarnya memegang tangan sang ibu yang sedikit ditumbuhi guratan halus menandakan usianya yang kepala empat.

"Gwenchana Umma, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemani Umma setiap hari jika umma merasa kesepian aku akan mendukung Umma untuk mengadopsi bayi. Aku juga ingin mempunyai seorang adik sejak lama" jawab Chanyeol tulus. Sang ibu tersenyum.

"Apa sabtu ini kuliahmu libur? Umma ingin mengajakmu ke panti asuhan bagaimana?"

"Ne samyeonim…." Ibu Chanyeol tertawa dengan tingkah sang anak.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Hari sabtu pun datang Chanyeol akan sejenak dua hari terbebas dari rutnititas kampus yang ia jalani, biasanya akhir pecan adalah quality time dengan ibu kesayanganya. Ibu Chanyeol tak hentinya tersenyum karena ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sekarang pasangan ibu dan anak itu sedang menuju ke panti asuhan yang dengan Chanyeol yang menyetir secra pribadi.

"Umma" Chanyeol memulai percakapan sambil focus dengan jalan didepanya.

"Eumm wae uri adeul?" tanya sang Umma.

"Umma haengbokhae?"

"Geroom Umma mempunyai anak yang sangat tampan seperti uri Chanyeollie dan sebentar lagi umma akan mendapat satu anak lagi tentu saja bahagia." Jawab sang ibu mantap. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat Umma terus bahagia dan tersenyum seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol mantap. Ibu Chanyeol ternyum mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Cha, uri adeul sudah dewasa rupanya Umma percaya padamu Nak…"

-Daddy Long Legs-

Seorang suster menyambut mereka kala menginjakan kaki di heaven story sebuah panti asuhan yang melambangkan surga bagi anak-anak terbuang yang memiliki cerita tak seindah keluarga utuh. Sebenarnya Lee Nayoung sudah sangat lama menjadi doantur tetap di panti asuhan itu tapi jarang menyambangi karena sibuk dengan kegiatanya yang memiliki sebuah restaurant Italia. Dahulu Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya selalu menyempatkan diri menyambangi panti asuhan itu tetapi setelah almarhum sang ayah pergi dua tahun lalu membuat mereka jarang kembali lagi.

Nyonya Lee memberitahu tujuan utamanya datang ke panti asuhan itu. Suster Han mengatakan ada satu bayi mungil nan cantik. Kisah hidupnya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya meneteskan air mata. Bayi mungil itu berusia dua ulan bernama Byun Baekhyun orang tuanya seorang ilmuan yang terbunuh karena perampokan sadis. Baekhyun selamat karena orang tuanya menyembunyikan dibawah tepat tidur. Orang tua Baekhyun adalah pendatang dari Bucheon yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara sama sekali sehingga pihak kepolisian menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada panti asuhan.

Nayeong sangat jatuh hati kepada bayi mungil itu, wajahnya ayu matanya sipit dan bibirnya merah serupa cherry. Chanyeol pun demikian, sangat jatuh hati kepada bayi mungil nan cantik itu dalam pandangan pertama. Seperti jelmaan putri salju gambaran dari Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nayeong mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi purtinya dan merubah marganya menjadi Park Baekhyun.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol dan sang Umma membawa adik kecil kesayangan mereka ke mall untuk berbelanja semua kebutuhan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan senang menggendong Baekhyun sedang sang Umma memilih pakaian cantik untuk anak perempuan kesayanganya. Wajah bahagia kini terpancar dengan jelas baik oleh Chanyeol ataupun sang Ibu berkat kehadiran Baekhyun.

Malam itu badai salju mengguyur kota Seoul membuat jalanan sangat licin dan macet berkepanjangan, Ibu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terserang demam. Mungkin tidak apa-apa bagi Ibu Chanyeol karena tidak terlalu tinggi suhu badanya tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Bayi yang baru berusia tiga setengah bulan itu terus menangis kencang padahal Baekhyun termasuk bayi yang mendiam dan jarang menangis. Lee Nayoung sangat khawatir dengan putri bungsunya.

"Chanyeol-ah ottokheo uri Baekhyunnie" Baekhyun tetap tidak mau meredamkan tangisanya meski sudah di beri susu dan obat menurun panas. Chanyeol mencoba menggendong Baekhyun dan merasakan suhu tubuh sang adik.

"Sentuhan antar kulit dapat menurunkan panas dengan cepat"

"Umma tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah Baekhyun demam karena tertular Umma, uri Baekhyunnee" Umma Chanyeol meneteskan air mata melihat anaknya menangis semakin kencang.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukanya" Chanyeol melepas pakaian atasnya dan melepas semua baju bayi Baekhyun. Dengan lembut diletakkanya Baekhyun diatas dada bidangnya lalu ditutupi selimut tebal dan ajaib tangis Baekhyun sedikit mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Nayeong menutup mulutnya terharu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sang adik tertidur dengan nyaman dan suhu tubuhnya berangsur-angsur normal. Nayeong membiarkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun ia takut menularkan demamnya kembali kepada anak kesayanganya itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak hanya menjadi Oppamu sayang, aku akan menjadi Daddymu juga saranghae uri Baekhyunee" Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu tulus dan mengecup dahi sang adik lama.

-Daddy Long Legs-

TBC/END?

Hello?

It just prolog okey, by the way kalo fanfic ini mendapat response baik dari reader-nim yang baik hati sekalian, bakal lanjut but, if not ya I will delete it quickly hhehhe #ngancem. Sorry for typos and EYD. Kalau ff ini tanggapanya bagus bakal aku update yah InsyaAllah lumayan cepetlah karena abis UAS dan tinggal nunggu KHS dan libur panjang menanti #horay! Ini aja kali ya cuap-cuap aku, oh nambah lagi I'm 98L and you can call me monster #eh Intan or Ntan up to you. Don't call me author okey? Younger? You can call me Kakak, Unnie, Sist apalah sesuka kalian. Older? Panggil Dek, Intan atau Ntan juga gak papa. Oke see you next for the first chap(?)

Aku sedang jatuh cinta sm kata-kata Abang Sehun, jadi di cantumkan hhehe

Hold My Hand tight when it's hard, I'm here so don't be afraid


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Long Legs

Summary

Diusianya yang ke dua bulan, Byun Baekhyun di adopsi oleh seorang janda beranak satu yang merasa kesepian semenjak mendiang suaminya meninggalkanya dan sang anak yang sibuk berkuliah. Nayoung sangat menginginkan Chanyeol -sang anak- dan Baekhyun dekat bagai saudara kandung. Tetapi cinta diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyebabkan semuanya kacau. Because Love never choose where is gonna be falling. Bad summary but not for bad story.

Disclaimer

The story is mine, but the character is belong to God, their parents and their agency. I just want to borrow their name ^^

Cast

Park Chanyeol (35 years old)

Byun Baekhyun (15 years old)

Kim Yejin (32 years old)

Lee Nayoung (55 years old)

Add automatically when needed!

Warn!

Mature contained,! under 17 years old? better go away! OOC! And Pedophile!

Daddy Long Legs

By

Hhluvv

Happy reading

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukanya" Chanyeol melepas pakaian atasnya dan melepas semua baju bayi Baekhyun. Dengan lembut diletakkanya Baekhyun diatas dada bidangnya lalu ditutupi selimut tebal dan ajaib tangis Baekhyun sedikit mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Nayeong menutup mulutnya terharu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sang adik tertidur dengan nyaman dan suhu tubuhnya berangsur-angsur normal. Nayeong membiarkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun ia takut menularkan demamnya kembali kepada anak kesayanganya itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak hanya menjadi Oppamu sayang, aku akan menjadi Daddymu juga saranghae uri Baekhyunee" Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu tulus dan mengecup dahi sang adik lama.

-Daddy Long Legs-

15 years letter

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang wajahnya di depan cermin.

Bedak? Cek

Eyeliner? Cek

Lipblam? Cek

Wajahnya cantik natural dengan mata yang sipit, di balut dress one shot dengan panjang tepat di atas lutut berwarna pink yang cantik. Pipinya berwarna kemerahan alami, mungkin gadis cantik ini adalah titisan dewi Yunani padahal kenyataannya dia adalah gadis Korea Selatan yang cantik jelita.

Hari ini gadis manis itu akan menginjakan kaki di bangku kuliah untuk memulai kelas setelah seminggu penuh menjalani masa orientasi universitas. Mengingat usianya yang baru menginjak usia lima belas tahun umur international dan enam belas tahun umur Korea, harusnya gadis cantik mengenyam pendidikan di bangku akhir SMP dan memasuki SMA. Namun, karena otak cerdasnya yang genius dapat melompati kelas hingga menginjak bangku kuliah di usia dini. Prodi yang ia ambil juga bukan main-main Hubungan International, Seoul National University yang merupakan universitas terbaik sejagad Korea dan terkenal sulit untuk menembus ketatnya persaingan memasuki universitas tersebut.

Baekhyun bahkan menjadi mahasiswa termuda di fakultasnya. Sungguh gadis itu mempunyai otak yang tidak main-main.

"Baekhyun-ah ayo sarapan bukankah kau kuliah pagi hari ini?" suara itu mengintupsi Baekhyun dari acara 'mari mengagumi diri sendiri'. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan meninggalkan kamarnya, menuruni tangga rumah untuk bergabung dengan kakak laki-lakinya dan sang ibu yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Umma"

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup pipi sang ibu.

"Selamat pagi Oppa"

Cup

Lalu mengecup pipi sang kakak. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk mencium pipi dua orang yang paling di sayanginya setiap pagi sebelum sarapan.

"Aigoo, cantik sekali putri Umma"

"Khamsamidaaa" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunduk, dan di sambut dengan tawa sang Ibu dengan riang. Chanyeol yang gemas megusak poni Baekhyun gemas.

"Aissh Oppa, jangan rusak tatanan poniku, Umma Chanyeol Oppa nappeun" Baekhyun mengadu kepada sang Umma.

"Chanyeol-ah berhenti mengganggu adikmu" tegur sang Ibu.

"Hahha arraseo Umma, habis bayi kecil ini lucu sekali" kata Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Aku bukan bayi Oppa, ishh nan jigem haksaengiya haeksaeng!" _-aku sekarang seorang mahasiswa mahasiswa!_ ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal sambil mencabikan bibirnya.

"Bagi Oppa kau tetap bayi kecil, uri yeppo dongsaeng…" _-adik cantikku…._ Balas Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi mochi Baekhyun kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aaaangg appooo" rengek Baekhyun Bsembari mengelus pipinya yang semakin memerah akibat cubitan sang kakak.

"Issh dasar ahjussi" ejek Baekhyun.

"Who? Ahjussi? Ya Neo" Chanyeol ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun kembali karena diledek sebagai om-om oleh sang adik.

"Ya, ya sudahlah… Baekhyun bisa terlambat jika kalian bertengkar seperti ini, kau Chanyeol-ah kau kan sudah dewasa masih saja menggoda adikmu, dasar!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil adik-kakak dengan usia terpaut dua puluh tahun itu selesai, keluarga kecil Park dapat sarapan dengan tenang.

"Umma membuatkan sup ayam dan bacon kesukaanmu sayang, selamat untuk hari pertama kuliahmu" ucap sang Ibu

"Trimakasih Umma"

Setelah sarapan mereka usai, Chanyeol akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kampus, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk mengantar dan menjemput sang adik bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat Baekhyun mengantar Baekhyun ke TK. Chanyeol memasuki Mercedes Bens kesayanganya seharga tiga miliar won itu di susul sang adik yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo jalan" kata Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol melirik sang adik sekilas lalu berdecak.

"Pakai dulu sabuk pengamanmu nona Park, baru berjalan" Baekhyun menyengir.

"Arrasoyo Oppa" lalu memakai sabuk pengaman. Mereka menimkati perjalanan dengan tenang, sampai Chanyeol memecah keheningan di persimpangan saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Nanti malam, mau menemani Oppa?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Kemana?"

"Membeli kado untuk bayi perempuan"

"Bayi perempuan? Ha, seolma _-jangan-jangan-_ Luhan unni sudah melahirkan?" kata Baekhyun dengan berbinar.

"Heum," angguk Chanyeol.

"Wah daebak akhirnya Sehun Oppa dan Luhan Unni mempunyai bayi perempuan, kkekke"

"Mau tidak? Oppa akan menjenguk bayi mereka nanti malam setelah bekerja"

"Gerom, kuliahku selesai jam tiga sore. Oppa akan menjemputku kan?"

"Tentu saja, kita makan di luar saja sekalian"

"Wah, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan bayi Sehun Oppa dan Luhan Unni ku harap tidak mewarisi wajah Sehun Oppa yang datar kasian bayinya, ah pasti mirip Luhan Unni" Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar celotehan Baekhyun.

"Issh kenapa menertawaiku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau lucu sekali" Baekhyun mendengus.

Tak terasa perjalanan merekapun sampai, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di depan gerbang gedung fakultas Baekhyun.

"Neryowa" _-turunlah-_ Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamanya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat.

Cup

"Trimakasih sudah mengantarkanku Oppa, sampai jumpa nanti sore"

"Heum, belajarlah yang rajin uri dongsaengie"

"Nee algesemnida" ucap Baekhyun di iringi eyesmilenya yang cantik.

Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun dari kajuhan dengan pandangan sayang. Rasanya baru kemarin bagi Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, ikut mengganti popoknya, memberi susu Baekhyun dari botol, menimangnya sampai tidur. Waktu terasa bergitu cepat berlalu, hingga sekarang lima belas tahun berlalu dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah masuk universitas. Dalam benak Chanyeol tak akan bisa terbayang nantinya jika Baekhyun harus berpisah denganya. Chanyeol merawat dan membesarkan Baekhyun selayaknya kakak dan ayah dengan kudua tanganya. Baekhyun tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan sehat, wajahnya juga sangat cantik tanpa sentuhan jarum bedah plastic.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir jika membayangkan Baekhyun bersama laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak, baginya Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Di mata Chanyeol sendiri ia melihat adiknya itu tumbuh, sehingga menumbuhkan rasa overprotective untuk adik kesayanganya. Chanyeol bahkan membatasi Baekhyun untuk berciuman, ia mengultimatum sang adik untuk bisa berciuman jika umurnya sudah megijak dua puluh tahun. Chanyeol mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya setelah mengusir pikiran konyolnya dan nostalgianya dengan Baekhyun dulu.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Park Chanyeol

Pria matang dengan sejuta pesona yang memabukan. Chanyeol adalah song writer, composer, music and drama producer. Itu adalah pekerjaan Chanyeol jika menelisik ke Wikipedia sebagai acuan. Meski bermain di belakang layar, Chanyeol sangat terkenal dan punya penggemar di dunia hiburan Korea. Citranya sebagai producer lagu dan drama yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya tersohor dengan royalty mencapai ratusan juta won lebih setiap bulan. Belum lagi Chanyeol adalah pemegang saham besar di S.M Entertainment membuatnya tersohor dan tercatat sebagai producer terkaya di Korea. Chanyeol melewati korodor gedung S.M ent dengan tenang. Setiap orang yang melewatinya akan membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol baik itu trainee, artis, penyanyi dan bahkan pejabat S.M karena citra Chanyeol yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi. Chanyeol akan membalas dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan kecil, membuat trainee S.M khususnya yang perempuan menjerit tertahan, oh bahkan Chanyeol lebih tampan dari ahjusshi rasa Oppa yang sedang booming di Korea karena drama dokkaebi. Chanyeol sangat di kenal di S.M dengan kepribadianya yang ramah dan sopan, makanya banyak orang yang segan dengan pria rupawan ini.

Chanyeol memasuki ruanganya ruanganya di lantai 5 gedung S.M ent, ruanganya terdiri dari dua bagian ruang kerja dan studio kerja pribadi. Chanyeol memasuki studio kerjanya dan disambut oleh teman sejawatnya. Kim Taewoo.

"Yo Chanyeol" sapa Taewoo ramah.

"Bagaimana progress Bae Joohyun apa sudah siap untuk rekaman?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taewoo.

"Hem, dia cukup bagus. Ah, kau sudah siapkan konsep untuk EXO? Persaingan boyband papan atas sangat ketat Leoy, BTS bahkan sudah mengalahkan kita untuk preorder album fisik" Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum santai.

"Tidak papa, persaingan itu biasa. Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan konsepnya, tenang, EXO punya fans banyak yang siap berlomba dengan preorder album fisik mereka kan sangat loyal dengan idolnya."

"Ah, mana rekaman progress lagu Joohyun? Aku ingin mendengarkan" Chanyeol terlarut dengan pekerjaanya sampai getaran ponselnya menyadarkanya.

Yeejin

Tertera dilayar ponsel pintarnya.

"Eum, bagus persiapkan Joohyun dan cocokan koreografi dengan lagunya untuk debut solo Joohyun" Chanyeol memberi instruski kepada Taewoo.

"Hem arraseo"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Hem"

Chanyeol menggeser panggilan Yeejin ke mode jawab.

"Hem, Yeejin-ah" kata Chanyeol menjawab panggilan pacarnya.

" _Chanyeol-ah"_ sapa Yeejin riang.

"Wae?" ucap Chanyeol. Yeejin berdecak di seberang telepon.

" _Kau ini kekasihmu sedang menelpon seharusnya menjawab dengan sayang bukan jutek, ish"_

"Eoh, mian ada apa?"

" _Eum, hari ini shooting dramaku selelesai, nanti malam bisakah kita makan bersama? Aku merindukanmu sungguh"_

"Bukankah seharusnya kau makan malam dengan staff dan pemain drama?"

" _Aku bisa beralasan berbentrok dengan jadwalku, ayolah Chanyeol kita sudah hampir empat bulan tidak betemu"_

"Ah, maafkan aku mala mini aku sudah ada janji. Besok malam aku akan menginap di apartmentmu bagaimana?"

" _Hah wae? Aku ingin malam ini" ucap Yeejin manja._

"Yeejin berhenti bermanja oke? Kita bukan remaja dua puluhan, aku sudah berjanji besok malam akan menginap di apartmentmukan? Kau tau sendiri aku pria pemegang janji"

" _Hem, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena kekanakan, ah sudah dulu Chanyeol sutradara memanggilku"_ Chanyeol tertawa mendengar nada bicara Yeejin.

"Hem, selamat shooting sayang" tutup Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Yeejin, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Yeejin adalah adalah actress Korea selatan, setiap drama yang di bintanginya menjadi hits bahkan ke manca negara. Mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah dua tahun dan tanpa hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan ibu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekalipun. Chanyeol dan Yeejin menganut gaya pacarana ala barat, sehingga menginap dan berbagi ranjang sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi mereka. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya, sepertinya hari ini menjadi hari yang sibuk bagi Chanyeol.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Sinar surya perlahan mulai menipis, dari panas terik berangsur meredup. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan rolex di tangan kirinya. Jam tiga lebih dua puluh menit waktu yang sangat terlambat untuk menjemput Baekhyun dari kampus. Dengan memasang kaca mata black frame Chanyeol menuju ke tempat parkir gedung S.M, lalu melesat menuju kampus sang adik.

Baekhyun menunggu sang kakak di gerbang gedung fakultasnya. Jam mununjukan pukul tiga lebih sepuluh, dan kakaknya terlambat lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari jam jemput. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menandungkan lagu duet antara Suzy dengan salah satu member EXO yang di produceeri oleh kakaknya sendiri. Tak lama, mobil kakaknya terlihat di pandangan Baekhyun.

Tiiin

Chanyeol membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Ayo naik sweet heart" Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya agak kasar.

Merajuk

"Aigoo uri Baekhyunee marah ternyata, ternyata kalau marah terlihat makin cantik"

Baekhyun secara naruliah merona mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol, ugh kakaknya itu sungguh penggombal ulung.

"Aku tidak akan termakan rayuan gombalmu, Chanyeol ahjussi" ucap Baekhyun mengambek.

"Mian, tadi pekerjaan Oppa banyak sayang dan jalanan macet jadi Oppa lupa menjemputmu jam tiga sore, maafkan Oppa ne?" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Shireo" ucap Baekhyun mengambek. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Hah, baiklah kalau tidak mau memaafkan Oppa. Nanti malam Oppa mau makan ice cream di kedai dekat sungai Han, biar Oppa makan sendiri saja" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Oppa nappeun" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ah, maafkan Oppa ne? Kita pergi kesana bersama setelah menjenguk bayinya Sehun dan Luhan, tapi maafkan Oppa oke?"

"Akum au dua cup" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Call, dua cup" ucap Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Oppa juga harus makan rasa strawberry tidak boleh memesan rasa pisang smoothies"

"Gerom, Oppa akan pesan hanya rasa strawberry. Jadi, apa Oppa di maafkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Cup

Baekhyun mengucup pipi Chanyeol. Itu pertanda jika gadis cantik itu memaafkan kakaknya. Chanyeol sendiri yang mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk mencium pipi sebagai tanda untuk memaafkan tentunya itu hanya berlaku bagi Chanyeol dan Ibunya tidak untuk orang lain. Chanyeol tersenyum menang saat adik kesayanganya memaafkanya.

"Oke, kita akan membeli hadiah untuk baby Oh kecil di supermarket lalu menjenguknya. Are you ready sweet heart?"

"Neee" itulah Baekhyun tidak akan sampai lama mendiami sang kakak, sekesal apapun dirinya.

Baekhyun menyalakan music player dari mobil Chanyeol dengan semangat memutar lagu baru dari boyband yang sedang naik daun.

"Yaya kenapa memutar lagu BTS? Itu boyband rival anak asuh Oppa sayang" protes Chanyeol.

"Wae? Spring day bagus Oppa, memang kenapa kalau rival? Bahkan EXO dan BTS saja akrab di panggung music, issh Oppa tidak boleh seperti Army dan EXO-L yang selalu fanwar. Aigoo dasar" protes Baekhyun.

"Arrasseo, oh selanjutnya putar lagu duet anak asuh Oppa dengan Soyu sistar sayang"

"Oke aku juga suka lagunya suara mereka benar-benar bagus Oppa"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang meramu lagunya? Oppa" bangga Chanyeol akan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya iya Oppa yang meramu dasar tukang percaya diri"

Chanyeol mengusak poni rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ah, jangan poniku OPPAAA"

Dan perjalanan mereka di iringi dengan bernyanyi bersama dan teriakan melengking Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna, mereka berdua menuju department store untuk membeli hadiah atas kelahiran si mungil penghuni baru keluarga Oh, putri dari Oh Sehun sahabat Chanyeol semasa SMA. Setelah berjalan dan memilih milah hadiah yang cocok, akhirnya mereka memilih baby dress warna baby blue sebagai hadiah.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah mereka menuju rumah sakit dimana bayi pasangan HunHan di lahirkan. Setelah mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol menggeser pintu rumah sakit.

"Anyeonghaseo…" sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"Oeh Baekhyun Noonaaaa" sapa kedua bocah laki-laki kecil anak HunHan itu setelah mengetahui keberadaan Noona kesayangan mereka. Secara kompak mereka munubruk kaki Baekhyun dan berlomba-lomba memeluknya.

"Haowen-ah Ziyu-ah, kalian curang sekali hanya Baekhyun Noona yang di sambut bagaimana dengan samcheon?" protes Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah kakak beradik berjarak empat tahun itu.

"Shireo Baekhyun Noona cantik, samcheon kan jelak" si Haowen kakak sulung menjawab dengan wajah juteknya.

"Eum samcheon jelek" balas si adik yang meniru-niru sang kakak.

"Ya, tidak boleh begitu anak Appa. Ayo beri salam pada Chanyeol samcheon dan Baekhyun Noona dengan benar" setelah Sehun sang ayah memberi nasehat kedua anak kecil itu membungkuk pada Chanyeol.

"Anyeonghaseo Chanyeol samcheon Baekhyun Noona" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut mereka sayang.

"Duduklah kalian," Luhan mempersilahkan pasangan kakak-adik itu untuk duduk di kursi kamar VIP itu.

"Ini untuk baby kecil" Baekhyun menyerahkan paper bag berisi kado untuk bayi kecil HunHan.

"Aigoo trimakasih ya kalian repot-repot sekali" ucap Luhan ramah. Baekhyun mendekat kearah ranjang pasien Luhan yang tengah setengah terduduk menimang bayi kecilnya.

"Aigoo cantik sekali baby"

"Yujae, Oh Yujae" balas Sehun.

"Anyeong baby Yujae yeoginen Baekhyun Unni, bolehkah aku menggendongnya Unni?"

"Tentu saja, cha hati-hati" Luhan menyerahkan bayi kecilnya ke gendongan Baekhyun. Membuat bayi cantic itu menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman.

"Syukurlah baby Yujae mirip Luhan Unni bukan Sehun Oppa,"

"Iya Baekhyunee aku juga takut bayi perempuanku mirip ayahnya, untung mirip denganku" Luhan mengamini ucapan Baekhyun. Sehun mendengus samar selaku pihak tersindir.

"Oppa, lihat dia sangat lucu bukan?" Baekhyun memamerkan bayi mungil itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Hem lucu sekali, kalian sungguh lihai membuatnya" puji Chanyeol kepada HunHan ambigu.

"Kau juga harus segera menikah dan mempuanyai bayi lucu Chanyeol-ah kami bahkan sudah punya tiga" ucap Sehun, kepada Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi, tunggu saja" mendengar ucapan Chanyeol raut wajah berbinar Baekhyun meredup.

 _Sebentar lagi? Jadi Chanyeol Oppa memiliki kekasih?-batinya._

-Daddy Long Legs-

Sesuai janji Chanyeol, mereka makan malam dan di lanjutkan membeli ice cream di kedai faforite mereka. Namun, Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Baekhyun meski Baekhyun tidak meununjukanya secara terang-terangan. Chanyeol turut andil besar dalam membesakan Baekhyun jadi perubahan apapun dalam diri Baekhyun Chanyeol menetahuinya meski tidak semua.

"Katakan pada Oppa, kenapa sikapmu berubah heum? Tidak suka ice creamnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani" jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Oh Baekhyun jangan bermain telepati dengan Oppa ne?"

"Oppa nappeun"

"Wae tto? Apa Oppa mempunyai kesalahan? Katakana Oppa tidak bisa menebak-nebak sendiri sayang"

"Oppa mempunyai kekasih? Kenapa tidak mengenalkan kepadaku?" Chanyeol menyengitkan kening.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Chayeol.

"Oppa mengatakan sebentar lagi menikah dan punya bayi kepada Sehun Oppa." Jawab Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Ahh itu, iya memang Oppa sudah punya kekasih sayang tapi Oppa juga punya alasan untuk menyembunyikanya sementara. Oppa berjanji akan mengenalkan kepadamu dan Umma" kata Chanyeol.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit, entah itu karena kesal karena Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya atau malah mengetahui jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Yakseok?"

"Iya, memang kapan Oppa mengingkari janji kepadamu"

Kesal dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memakan ice cream dengan rakus.

"Aigoo, kau ini sudah mahasiswa tapi makan ice cream seperti anak TK" geleng Chanyeol membersihkan mulut Baekhyun dari noda Ice cream dengan jempolnya. Lalu mengulum jempolnya sendiri.

"Ah manisnya ice cream bekas bibir adikku" goda Chanyeol.

"Dasar jelek" umpat Baekhyun.

"Ne, khamsamida Oppa memang tampan"

"Menyebalkan"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal menuju kamarnya setelah acara makan malam dan ice cream Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Rumah mereka dalam keadaan sepi karena Ibu mereka yang telah tertidur setelah seharian mengurus restaurant. Setelah menematkan Baekhyun dikasurnya Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya ya Baekhyunee sikat gigi dan cuci muka dulu baru tidur"

"Euunggh" Baekhyun menggeliat lalu terbangun. Chanyeol selalu mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur, bahkan semenjak Baekhyun kecil.

"Ayo sikat gigi dan cuci muka"

Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka bersama dan mengganti pakian dengan piama, Baekhyun kembali ke Kasur. Chanyeol menyelimuti adiknya sayang.

"Selamat mala muri dongsaeng" Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol yang hendak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Oppa, nyanyikan lagu untukku" manjanya.

"kenapa jadi manja sekali?"

"Oppa sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan segera menikah, aku ingin Oppa menyanyikan lullaby untukku seperti waktu aku kecil dulu. Setelah Oppa menikah pasti akan sibuk dengan istrimu"

"Hhahha tidak, Oppa akan tetap mengantarmu ke kampus menjemputmu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang pertama untukmu, kau adalah adik kesayangan Oppa satu-satunya Baekhyun."

"Berjanji?"

"Tentu saja kau juga berjanji untuk tidak berciuman dan berpacaran sebelum usiamu dua puluh tahun kan sayang, kau sudah berjanji"

"Heum, sekarang nyanyikan lagu untukku" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baiklah cha, ayo pejamkan matamu" Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun sayang.

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the sky so high_

Baekhyun menikmati setiap naynyian Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya lalu matanya terpejam. Setelah Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun terlelap, Ia membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun.

"Jalja Baekhyunee"

"Saranghae Oppa" gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Nado saranghae uri dongsaeng"

Lalu menecup dahi Baekhyun sayang. Mematikan lampu dan menutup kamar sang adik.

 **-TakBanyakCerita-**

 **Hello reader semua, ayo kita sambut chapter baru tlah tiba**

 **Apa yang ku rasakan ku ingin kau tau dengan berbagi curcolku….**

 **Hhahha #nyanyi**

 **Hello, Nihao, Anyeong, Moshi-moshi.**

 **Adakah yang ingat FF ini setelah sebulan lebih menghilang? I hope you remember this fiction really.**

 **I'm so sorry for so late update, really sorry guys.**

 **I have many reason why I'm so late update like this.**

 **First I get writer's block especially for this fanfiction and then I read all your reaview so I'm back and write this chapter. I'm sory if this chapter out of your expectation but as you know reality isn't same as expectation. One more time I'm sorry #singlikeJustin.**

 **And then, I'm sorry for typos because is not edited hope you understand it.**

 **Hhehhe maaf kalian harus baca englishku yang hancur banget T.T**

 **I want to evaluate my English skill, especially for writing, I'm so bad in writing really, T.T correct my English please T.T**

 **I'm so glad and thankfull for all reviewer, follower and who was favorite this fiction, it's so out of my expectation really. Keep review for this Chapter please don't be siders.**

 **I hope can continue this fiction until the End of this story.**

 **At last, see you next chap(?) I hope 'Yes'**

 **Answer me**

" **Yay" or "Nay"**


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Long Legs

Summary

Diusianya yang ke dua bulan, Byun Baekhyun di adopsi oleh seorang janda beranak satu yang merasa kesepian semenjak mendiang suaminya meninggalkanya dan sang anak yang sibuk berkuliah. Nayoung sangat menginginkan Chanyeol -sang anak- dan Baekhyun dekat bagai saudara kandung. Tetapi cinta diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyebabkan semuanya kacau. Because Love never choose where is gonna be falling. Bad summary but not for bad story.

Disclaimer

The story is mine, but the character is belong to God, their parents and their agency. I just want to borrow their name ^^

Cast

Park Chanyeol (35 years old)

Byun Baekhyun (15 years old)

Kim Yejin (32 years old)

Lee Nayoung (55 years old)

Add automatically when needed!

Warn!

Mature contained,! under 17 years old? better go away! OOC! And Pedophile!

 **Note**

 **Kata bercetak miring berarti flash back, kecuali pada bagian percakapan menandakan Bahasa asing.**

Daddy Long Legs

By

Hhluvv

Happy reading

"Jalja Baekhyunee"

"Saranghae Oppa" gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Nado saranghae uri dongsaeng"

Lalu menecup dahi Baekhyun sayang. Mematikan lampu dan menutup kamar sang adik.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Aroma percintaan dua insan manusia sangat terasa di ruangan itu, pakaian yang berjatuhan di lantai mulai dari kemeja luar sampai pakaian dalam, dan dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang bermesraan tanpa busana. Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk menginap di apartment Yejin sang kekasih. Chanyeol berbaring miring membelakangi Yejin sedang Yejin, memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang saraya jemarinya mengelus dada Chanyeol lembut dengan sensasi sensual. Chanyeol terdiam menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya dan membiarkan Yejin memeluknya.

"Ceritakan padaku" Yejin mulai membuka suara setelah keterdiaman mereka menikmati adegan saling berbagi nikmat tubuh.

" _Mwoga?" -tentang apa?_ Chanyeol merubah posisi menjadi terlentang, secara ototmatis Yejin merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil tanganya yang tak hentinya mengelus dada berotot kekasihnya.

"Keluargamu, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu tapi kau bahkan sulit untuk berbagi cerita. Bukankah kau ingin menikahiku?" tanya Yejin panjang lebar.

"Hem… Dalam hidupku ada dua wanita yang ingin kulindungi, seumur hidupku"

"Apa aku salah satunya?" tanya Yejin.

" _Ajik_ -belum- kau akan menjadi yang ke tiga setelah menikah dan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak" Yejin mendengus samar.

"Sebentar lagi jangan khwatir tentang itu oke? Nona Kim Yejin"

"Baiklah ceritakan padaku"

"Ibuku dan perempuanku, mereka adalah wanita yang ingin kulindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Semenjak ayah meninggal, akulah yang bertanggung jawab dengan mereka" Yejin menikamati cerita Chanyeol.

"Hem, lanjutkan aku ingin menjadi menantu dan kakak ipar yang baik bagi mereka"

"Ibuku adalah pemilik restaurant Italia, adikku berkuliah di Universitas Seoul" Chanyeol menjeda sejenak.

"Kau masih mendengarkan kan?"

"Iya, lanjutkan"

"Diantara mereka berdua siapa yang kau paling sayang?" tanya Yejin penasaran.

"Tentu saja semuanya, tapi aku paling ingin melindungi adik perempuanku" Yejin menyengitkan dahi mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

" _Yeo dongsaeng? Wae?" -_ adik perempuanmu? Kenapa?-

"Karena jarak usia kami dua puluh tahun, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri, aku membesarkannya bersama ibuku-

Chanyeol menjeda sejenak.

Aku, sungguh ingin melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku tidak ingin dia terkena arus pergaulan jaman sekarang yang bebas."

"Yeobeoseo tuan Park, anda juga mengikuti pergaulan bebas" kata Yejin menyindir. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan ceritnya.

"Dia gadis cerdas, aku tidak mau dia menjadi rusak nantinya aku ingin melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam setiap katanya. Yejin mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

" _Hemm, It's like sweet daddy Mr. Park,_ tapi jarakmu jauh sekali. Siapa nama adikmu dan kenapa jarak umur kalian terlampau jauh?" kata Yejin penasaran.

" _Wow claim down nona Kim, your job isn't paparazzi right?"_

"Nama aslinya Byun Baekhyun"

Yejin menyela ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu-tunggu, Byun? Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?" Chanyeol mendengus, pacarnya ini memang punya mulut penasaran yang parah mengenai adik kesayanganya.

" _Kerounika_ -makanya- dengarkan aku dulu oke? Kau benar-benar menjelma menjadi _paparazzi_ sekarang." Yejin menyengir.

"Hhhehhe mian, silahkan lanjutkan tuan Park."

"Aku bukan kakak kandung Baekhyun, dia adik angkatku. Ibuku mengadopsinya saat usianya dua bulan. Setelah Ayah meninggal dan aku sibuk kuliah Ibu merasa kesepian, Ibu memutuskan mengadopsi seorang anak. Kata suster kepala panti asuhan Baekhyun adalah anak sepasang ilmuan yang meninggal karena perampokan sadis. Ibu langsung jatuh cinta begitu memandang Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya begitupun aku, Baekhyun begitu cerdas dia bahkan masuk universitas Seoul di usianya yang ke enam belas. Aku dan Ibu membesarkanya aku bahkan berperan sebagai kakak dan ayah untuk Baekhyun. Kau tau aku menangis begitu menggendong Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamar apartment Yejin. Mengingat lima belas tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali menggedong adik angkatnya. Yejin tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, wanita berusia tiga puluh dua itu takjub dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki jiwa ke-bapakan.

" _Wow mr. Park I think you will be perfect daddy in the future"_

" _Thankyou_ nona Kim, kau tak salah pilih kekasih bukan?" bangga Chanyeol. Yejin semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Nee, ah saranghae Park Chanyeol…" ucapnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae Kim Yejin" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah, ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya membesarkan Baekhyun" ucap Yejin semakin penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun.

"Hem, itu akan panjang jika aku menceritakanya."

" _Gwenchana_ aku akan mendengarkan." Yejin bersikeras, Chanyeol menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

 _15 years ago_

 _Chanyeol begitu takjub dengan bayi dengan balutan selimut merah muda itu, bayi itu memancarkan aura kecantikan meski usianya yang masih amat belia. Chanyeol mengarahkan lenganya dengan hati-hati saat mencoba menggendong Baekhyun seakan kulit putih bayi itu akan terkelupas begitu dia menggendong dengan keras. Chanyeol masih merasa takjub dengan bayi kecil Byun Baekhyun itu, mata Chanyeol seakan tersedot dengan mata jernih Baekhyun, lalu saat Baekhyun berkedip tanpa sadar Chanyeol menitihkan air matanya._

" _Omo, kau menangis Chanyeol-ah?" tanya sang ibu begitu menyadari anak lelakinya memangis karena bayi kecil itu. Chanyeol memang mudah menangis, namun dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengumbar air mata di depan orang lain._

" _Ah, aku merasa kasian melihatnya Umma. Dia, begitu rapuh dan terlihat memanggilku dengan matanya." Ucap Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum, anak lelakinya memang tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang selalu hangat._

" _Kita akan besarkan bersama uri Park Baekhyun" ucap sang Ibu._

 _Awal-awal Baekhyun kepindahan Baekhyun ke kediaman Park, Baekhyun begitu rewel. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan suasana rumah yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan senang hati begadang memberi susu Baekhyun dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa. Chanyeol begitu tidak tega melihat Ibunya yang sudah kepala empat terbangun. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun jika susu tidak mempan meredakan tangisan Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mengganti popok Baekhyun meski tercium bau pesing akibat air seni maupun poop Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol memekik girang karena kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun adalah_

" _Op-pwah"_

" _Gereo changiya, cha cha dasi hambon Oppa" -benar sayang, ayo ayo sekali lagi Oppa- Chanyeol dengan semangat mengajari Baekhyun berbicara. Bahkan Chanyeol merelakan masa usia dua puluhanya untuk yang harusnya di isi dengan kesenangan anak muda dengan berkencan atau membuat club band, Chanyeol lebih memilih focus kuliah dan membesarkan sang adik dengan sang Ibu beserta pembantu keluarga mereka bibi Gong Shim._

 _Chanyeol juga yang mengajari Baekhyun untuk berjalan, Chanyeol adalah ayah dan kakak bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sepanjang malam saat Baekhyun demam. Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun imunisasi untuk yang pertama kali. Chanyeol yang selalu mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sekolah, Chanyeol yang selalu menyayangi dan mengutamakan Baekhyun di banding dirinya sendiri sekalipun._

 _Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun dengan segenam jiwanya._

 _Chanyeol is Baekhyun's guardian._

Yejin tertidur mendengar cerita panjang Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tertidur. Chanyeol menyamankan pelukanya kepada yang kekasih lalu menyusul sang kekasih menuju alam mimpi.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Disisi Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di ruang tamu rumah keluarga mereka, dengan cemas remaja itu meremas jemari lentiknya. Jam di ponsel pintarnya menunjukan angka pukul sebelas malam lebih, namun sang kakak masih enggan menampakan batang hidungnya di rumah. Bahkan sang Ibu sudah terlelap sejak jam sepuluh lalu. Chanyeol selalu memberi tahu Baekhhyun jika lembur atau menginap karena pekerjaan, tapi entah untuk malam ini Chanyeol tidak memberi tahukan kepada adik kesayangan jika akan pulang terlambat.

Baekhyun _men-dial_ kembali nomor ponsel Chanyeol, dan selalu saja di tanggapi oleh _operator_ lalu terhubung di _voicemail_. Baekhyun menggigiti kuku jarinya merasa khawatir dengan sang kakak, dia takut jika kakaknya mungkin terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas atau semacamnya. Namun, secepat mungkin ia tepis rasa _paranoid_ itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tidak pasti Chanyeol Oppa baik-baik saja." yakinya pada diri sendiri.

"AH, Chanyeol Oppa kau membuatku khawatir." Desah Baekhyun frustasi. Lama menunngu Chanyeol hingga jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas, akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Park.

Chanyeol terbangun pukul lima pagi, pria tampan itu mengecek ponselnya yang di mode diamkan olehnya semalam. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapat sepuluh _missed call_ dan sepuluh pesan di ponselnya dan kesemuanya berasal dari satu nomor. Uri Baekhyunee. Chanyeol membuka pesan pertama.

 _Oppa dimana?_

 _Oppa baik-baik saja bukan?_

 _Oppa kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?_

 _Oppa aku sangat khawatir._

 _Oppa cepatlah balas jika kau membacanya._

 _Oppa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja bukan?_

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari ranjang memunguti pakaianya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Oh betapa bodohnya ia, Baekhyun sangat manja dengan Chanyeol dan selalu menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk memberi kabar kepada adiknya jika ia pulang terlambat atau menginap.

 _Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ah Baekhyunee maafkan Oppa sayang-_ batin Chanyeol. Tanpa mempedulikan Yejin Chanyeol bergegas pulang. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Chanyeol segera melaju ke kediamanya. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk mandi dan dua puluh menit untuk sampai di rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya laki-laki jangkung itu, mendapati adiknya meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka. Seketika perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hati Chanyeol. Adiknya pasti menunggunya semalaman hingga tertidur.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangany ke punggung dan lutut Baekhyun menggendong ala _bridal_ adiknya menuju kamar sang adik. Baekhyun merasa terusik dalam tidurnya, dengan mata setengah terbuka Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika sekarang ia berada di gendongan sang Kakak.

" _Eum, Oppa wasseyo?" -Oppa datang?-_ Gumamnya.

"Tidurlah kembali" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kembali dan mencari posisi nyaman di gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun di ranjang kamarnya dengan lembut.

Tangan besar Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga.Mata besarnya memandangi wajah sang adik saat tertidur.

" _Mianheo Baekhyunee"_ ucapnya pada sang adik. Chanyeol keluar kamar sang adik, kemudian berlalu menuju dapur kerongkonganya terasa kering. Chanyeol mengambil gelas panjang lalu menuangkan air kedalamnya.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam?" tanya sang Ibu yang baru saja bangun terlihat dengan dengan piama yang masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Chanyeol menghabiskan air dalam gelasnya lalu menjawab sang Ibu.

"Bagaimana Umma bisa tau?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bajumu kau memakai celana bahan dan kemeja anakku."

Ibu Chanyeol munuang air dalam gelas lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Ah, iya aku menginap di rumah teman" kata Chanyeol.

"Wanita?" tebak Ibu Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan air daam gelasnya. Chanyeol meneyingatkan kening Ibunya benar-benar peramal jitu.

"Bagaimana Umma juga bisa tau?"

"Lehermu" ucap sang Ibu menunjuk leher Chanyeol yang terdapat _hickey_ kemerahan. Chanyeol menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tanganya membuat Ibu Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya kepada Umma?" tanya sang Ibu. Chanyeol mengulus lehernya.

"Aku memang berniat memperkenalkannya pada Umma dan Baekhyun sebentar lagi."

"Itu bagus, kau juga harus cepat menikah Nak, Ibu sangat ingin melihatmu menikah. Kau sudah banyak membantu Ibu dan menjaga Baekhyun, kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Ucap sang Ibu.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan temani Umma memasak, kau selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini bahkan tidak mengunjungi Ibu di restaurant." Ibu Chanyeol perotes kepada anaknya.

"Hahaha baiklah _samyeonim"_ canda Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergegas mengganti pakaian yang di kenakanya dan membantu Ibunya memasak.

"Dapur akan di bersihkan bibi Gong, kau bangunkan adikmu untuk sarapan" perintah Ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun melepas sarung tangan karet dan spon pembersih yang di kenakanya dan bergegas menuju kamar sang adik.

"Ne Umma"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya sayang,

"Ya, putri tidur bangun." ucapnya sayang. Baekhyun hanya bergumam.

"Bangunlah Baekhyun, kau tidak kuliah pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eumm aku kuliah siang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol dengan keisenganya mengilitiki Baekhyun membuat adik kesayanganya itu terbangun seketika merasakan geli pada pinggangnya.

"Aaang Oppa" protesnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Bangun ayo sarapan" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusak poni berantakan Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggumu semalaman dan masih mengantuk"

"Maafkan Oppa oke? Oppa benar-benar lupa tadi malam sayang, apa yang harus Oppa lakukan untuk putri cantik ini memaafkan Oppa hem?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit setengah duduk lalu merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"Gendong akuuuu" ucapnya manja. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah manja adiknya.

"Hah, arasseo" Chanyeol menggendong sang adik ala koala menuju kamar mandi.

" _Aigoo_ berat sekali sekarang kau sayang" canda Chanyeol.

" _Mwo?_ Apa Oppa bilang?" ucap Baekhyun melengking.

"Hahhahha bercanda oke?" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di bawah wastafel kamar mandi.

"Baiklah putri cantik silahkan mandi dan turun untuk sarapan"

"Aku kuliah siang mandi nanti saja."

"Oke, kalau begitu sikat gigi dan sarapan Oppa dan Umma menunggu di bawah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusak poni sang adik gemas.

Baekhyun turun dengan wajah segar ke ruang makan, seperti biasa gadis remaja itu mengecupi pipi Ibu dan Kakaknya bergantian. Keluarga kecil Park menikmati sarpan mereka bersama dengan khidmat di selingi perbincangan hangat. Chanyeol memulai dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Malam sabtu nanti, apa Umma dan Baekhyun ada acara?"

" _Ani oebso waeo?" -_ tidak ada kenapa?- jawab Ibu mereka.

"Eum, apa Oppa akan mengajak kita MT keluarga?" tanya Baekhyun antusias dengan senyum mengembang.

" _Anyo" -_ tidak- jawaban Chanyeol membuat senyuman Baekhyun memudar.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada seseorang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

" _Nugu?"_ ucap Ibu mereka.

"Kekasihku"

 _Deg_

Mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah.

-Daddy Long Legs-

Baekhyun memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol tadi pagi, _kekasih_ Chanyeol sudah memilikinya Chanyeolnya kakaknya bukan miliknya memang. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan nanti jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri dan mempunyai keluarga baru dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun, bukan lagi yang menjadi priorotas utama bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali penjelasan _professor_ Yoon tentang materi kontrak kuliah yang akan di pelajarinya selama satu semester kedepan.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, rasanya Baekhyun kehilangan _control_ antara tubuhnya dan pikiranya. Di kantin kampus pun sama saja, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dari biasanya, seakan keceriaannya menguap hanya karena sebuah berita dari sang kakak yang membuat hatinya sakit. Baekhyun merasa takut jika nantinya kakaknya akan berpaling darinya, kakaknya akan meninggalkanya, kakaknya akan melupakannya dan memilih bersama kekasih hatinya.

"Hei Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun kau melamun?" Minseok mennggoyangkan tanganya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ahhh… tidak kok Unni aku tidak melamun, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu sampai lama sekali Baek, kulihat kau juga melamun saat jam prof. Yoon tadi." Kini Jongdae menimpali.

" _Ah gereo_? Aku hanya memikirkan hal kecil kok Oppa." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa berbagi dengan kami jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Baekhyun, kami akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan dan memberi solusi jika perlu." ucap Minseok bijaksana, Minseok adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Hem, Unni trimkasih sudah menghawatirkanku."

Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongdae adalah teman sekampus Baekhyun, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih Baekhyun dan mereka berdua menjadi akrab sebagai teman setelah masa orientasi mahasiswa universitas.

"Baiklah cepat selesaikan makan kalian sebentar lagi kelas dosen Kang, dia terkenal _perfectionist_ terlambat satu menit saja sudah di anggap tidak masuk kuliah." Jongae mengingatkan.

"Ne Oppa"

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun dan Minseok hampir bersamaan.

Baekhyun pulang kuliah cukup sore, dia dengan sengaja tidak memberikan pesan kepada sang kakak untuk menjemputnya, Baekhyun ingin menghindar dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu bergantung dengan kakaknya. Baekhyun memilih naik bus umum bersama Jongdae dan Minseok untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah naik kendaraan umum karena kakaknya selalu mengantarkanya.

Drrttt drrrt drrrttt

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Chanyeollie Oppa

 _Id call_ Chanyeol terterang disana. Baekhyun menjawab.

"Yeoboseo?"

" _Kau pulang jam berapa biar nanti Oppa menjemputmu."_

"Aku sudah di perjalanan pulang Oppa, Oppa tidak perlu menjemputku."

" _Mwo? Naik apa dengan siapa? Hem? Tidak dengan laki-lakikan?" Chanyeol memberondong Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan._

"Aku naik bus Oppa, dengan temanku Minseok Unni oke? Tidak perlu khawatir aku sudah besar sekarang Oppa, lagi pula aku tidak ingin Oppa harus mengantar jemput setiap hari aku tau Oppa punya jadwal padat."

Chanyeol terdengar mendesah lega disana.

" _Baiklah Oppa percaya padamu Baek, sampai jumpa nanti malam."_

"Ne Oppa, aku tutup ya?"

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang yang lesu, seharian ini setelah sang kakak mengutarakan niatnya untuk memperkenalkannya dengan kekasih hatinya membuat moodnya benar-benar jatuh ke titik nol. Baekhyun berpikiran nantinya sang kakak akan menomor satukan kekasihnya ketimbang dirinya, tidak sayang lagi dengan Baekhyun dan pemikiran-pemikiran _negative_ lainya.

Rumah mereka masih Nampak sepi, hanya ada bibi Gong yang membersihkan rumah sampai pukul empat sore sedangkan Ibunya akan sangat sibuk di _restaurant_ jika hari selasa datang, Viva Polo akan sangat sibuk pada hari Selasa.

" _Agasshi_ sudah pulang?" sapa bibi Gong melihat siulet Baekhyun.

"Oeh, bibi Gong. Aku ingin cepat mandi, ah bisakah aku meminta Bibi menyiapkan air hangat dan garam mandi aku merasa tidak enak badan." Pinta Baekhyun pada assistant rumah tangga mereka.

"Ne, tentu saja _Agasshi, agasshi_ baik-baik sajakan? Apa perlu saya memberitahukan ke Tuan Park?"

"Ah, tidak usah Bibi aku hanya merasa mendapat mood buruk saja. Jangan beritahu Oppa aku baik-baik saja." Si pipi mocha itu berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar _agasshi_ saya akan menyiapkan airnya."

"Hem trimakasih bibi Gong"

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam, keluarga Park kini menikmati acara _dinner_ mereka. Mereka akan selalu menyempatkan sarapan dan makan malam bersama meski kadang tidak lengkap. Baekhyun masih sama, terlarut dalam pemikiran konyolnya dan memakan dengan tidak nafsu, hal itu membuat sang Ibu gerah untuk bertanya.

" _Uri Baekkie_ kenapa heum?"

"Eum tidak apa-apa Umma." Chanyeol memperhatikan sang adik. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil daging dan menaruhnya ke mangkuk nasi sang adik.

"Makanlah yang banyak, adikku ini akan kurus dan tidak akan cantik jika pipi mochinya hilang." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memakan gaging dari kakaknya tanpa protes seperti biasanya.

"Ah, pintarnya adikku"

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpit dan sendok yang dipegangnya dan tak berniat melanjutkan makan malam lagi.

"Trimakasih makananya aku duluan" ucap Baekhyun seraya sedikit menunduk.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sang adik yang melenggang pergi dengan pandangan bingung, Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang tidak menghabiskan makanan dan pilh-pilih makanan hanya ketimun yang ia benci di dunia ini.

"Adikmu kenapa?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Hah, aku juga tidak tau Umma aku akan melihatnya ke atas Umma."

"Eum pergilah lihat adikmu"

Chanyeol megetuk pintu kamar sang adik sebentar, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang adik ia membukanya lalu masuk. Baekhyun terlihat duduk di bangku balkon kamarnya dan terlihat termenung memangku Mongryeong anjing kesayangannya hadiah dari Chanyeol untuk ulang tahunya yang ke lima belas tahun.

"Ahh, kenapa di luar? Tidak dingin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping sang adik.

"Ini memasuki musim semi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, Chanyeol tersenyum mendangar jawaban adiknya. Chanyeol ikut mengelus bulu-bulu mongryeong yang halus.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di kampus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

"Heum… sekarang kan baru tanggal 15 bukankah periodemu tanggal 20? Harusnya dua hari atau taiga hari lagi adik Oppa akan PMS" bahkan Chanyeol sangat tau siklus haid sang adik. Baekhyun mendengus samar.

"Apa Oppa membuat kesalahan? Apa kau masih marah karena insiden tadi pagi?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol menghela nafas agak panjang, sang adik yang ingin bermain teka-teki adalah bukan pilihan bagus.

"Katakan pada Oppa kenapa adik kesayangan Oppa bermood jelek eum?" Baekhyun jutru menitihkan air mata. Baekhyun meletakan Mongryeong dan anjing kecil berkaki pendek itu berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Wae heum kenapa menangis?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeka air mata di pipi sang adik.

"Hiks Oppa,…"

"Kenapa katakana pada Oppa"

"Apa Oppa akan menikah dan meninggalkan aku? Oppa tidak akan menyayangiku lagi? Nanti setelah Oppa menikah Oppa akan menyayangiku sebesar sekarang Oppa akan sibuk dengan keluarga Oppa nanti" ucap Baekhyun dengan linangan air mata. Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"Ah, ternyata kau memikirkan itu? Oppa memang berencana akan menikah sayang, tapi Oppa tidak akan meninggalkan adik kesayangan Oppa. Apa itu? Tidak sayang lagi? Oppa akan selalu menyayangimu sebesar sekarang dan tidak akan berubah seterusnya. Oppa berjanji." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Berjanji?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Tentu Oppa berjanji, Oppa selalu memegang janji Oppakan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukan hangatnya dan mengelus rambut sang adik sayang.

"Lucunya adikku ini." Chanyeol terkikik lucu.

"Jangan tertawa" kesal Baekhyun.

"Iya Oppa tidak akan tertawa."

"Oppa, bolehkah malam ini kita tidur bersama seperti aku sd dulu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya.

"Heum? Kitakan sudah dewasa sayang."

"Untuk malam ini saja" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengehela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo sikat gigi dan tidur besok kau kuliah pagi bukan?"

Chanyeol menjadikan lenganya untuk menjadi bantal sang adik. Baekhyun dengan senang hati berbaring dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Oppa sepetinya bertambah gendut" omel Baekhyun merasa lingkar pinggang sang kakak bertambah.

"Hhahha maafkan Oppa musim dingin ini Oppa jarang olah raga nanti Oppa olahraga lagi, heum?"

"Aku suka Oppa yang sexy~~~" Chanyeol gemas mencubit hidung sang adik gemas,

"Dasar mesum" dan di balas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayo sekarang tidur" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala adiknya sayang lalu menyamankan posisi Baekhyun di pelukanya. Biarlah saudara tak sedarah itu menikmati mimpi malam hari sebelum hari esok bertengger memberikan cerita lainya bagi mereka.

 **-TakBanyakCerita-**

 **Hai, fast update? Hhahha I know isn't kkekke**

 **Oke jangan bantai aku untuk ChanJin-nya itu adalah tuntutan cerita kkekke gimana chap ini? Jelek? Oke aku minta maaf kalo gak sebagus dan seindah yang kalian inginkan. I'm only human #nyanyi.**

 **Aku mau jawab beberapa review ya**

 **Ini alurnya kecepetan deh?**

 **Enggak kok sayang, kalo 3k word bakal lebih dari 10 chapter santai aja nanti juga aku kasih flashback gitu oke**

 **Jangan banyakin Bahasa Korea**

 **Hehhe aku kasih arti kok setelahnya, aku lagi suka sama Bahasa Korea jadi ya hhehhe maklumin ya XD**

 **Typos banyak**

 **Maaf aku tu kalo baca pake baekground putih suka pusing jadi ya kadang edit kadang enggak maafkeun aku ya? #bowing**

 **Oke mungkin sampai disini ya jangan lupa REVIEW karena itu penyemangatku buat lanjut,**

 **Siders banyak ya aku ngeret kalo Reviewer banyak ya InsyaAllah di usahain cepet.**

 **Thanks All**

 **See You Next Chap(?)**


End file.
